


Blind Love

by LedByTHeUnknown



Series: Simple Callings [6]
Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Child Abuse, Con Artists, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-31 00:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8555920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedByTHeUnknown/pseuds/LedByTHeUnknown
Summary: Buck and Melanie get closer and she moves in. But Melanie is not exactly who she said and presented herself to be.





	1. Becoming a Family

JD giggled as Buck raced the shopping cart around the corner of the grocery store, causing the side wheels to lift a little.

“You are awesome Da” JD smiled

“Thank you” Buck smiled “So what is left on our list?”

JD looked down at the paper that buck had written the list on; JD had been crossing stuff off as they put it in the cart.

“Sugar, Milk Eggs and granola bars… can we get the caramel ones?” JD asked

“Are they nut free, if not you wouldn’t be able to take them in your lunch.” Buck said grabbing a bag of sugar off the shelf

“They are, Ray brings them” JD smiled, he and Ray shared a lunch time.

“OK.” Buck smiled

“And we have to get flowers” JD smiled “This dinner is For Melanie and so ladies like flowers”

“You are learning well Lil’ Bit” Buck smiled.

It had been four weeks since Buck and Melanie had their first date, that was followed up by a second, then a third and then Melanie was invited out to the ranch for thanksgiving.

She was perfect, Buck though with a smile, she talked about JD as if he was her own and she got along with everyone. So Buck had talked with JD and together they decided that they would ask Melanie to move in with them.

She had been talking about finding a new place as her apartment complex was switching to condos with no factoring in the existing tenants.

JD read though a magazine as Buck put the groceries onto the conveyer belt.

“This says that women like it when a man” JD started, Buck looked up and grabbed the Cosmopolitan magazine out of his hands.

“No reading those read the gossip ones” Buck said as the cashier smiled

“But gossiping isn’t nice” JD said looking at the magazines on the rack.

“I know but the gossip magazines are more kid friendly” Buck said lifting the last item on the conveyor.

“OK. I’ll read about Tara Reid’s new boob job” JD said reaching for the magazine. Buck pushed the cart ahead. “Hey”

“Why don’t you watch them bag make sure nothing gets left behind.” Buck smiled

“OK” JD smiled

Buck just smiled and watched all the items get rung though.

 

=-=-=-

JD carefully set up the table. He made sure there was a salad plate a dinner plate and enough forks for all the courses. He had googled how to set a formal dinner table. JD had found some pretty elaborate ones out there and JD wasn’t sure they had enough plates and cutlery to recreate it. So he settled for one that was called semi-formal on the website.

Buck smiled as he finished the last of the vegetables.

The doorbell rang and JD took off for the door. He peeked thought the window then opened the door. He gave Melanie a giant hug.

“Hello JD” Melanie said hugging him back

“Dinner is almost ready, Daddy said I should ask you if you’d like some wine?” JD said taking her coat and hanging it up.

“To what do I owe this lovely greeting?” Melanie smiled

“You’ll see” JD smiling.

Buck brought Melanie out a glass of wine as JD led her into the dining room

“Very nice” Melanie said “I didn’t know you actually had a table in here under all your art projects JD”

“Yeah Da made me clean” JD replied.

Buck and Melanie laughed.

JD pulled out Melanie’s chair for her then gave it a little push once she sat, he then went and got the bread basket and the butter.

“Did you scoop all the butter into these little balls” Melanie asked JD.

“Yeah, Uncle Ezra lent us his little butter scoop” JD smiled as Buck brought out the food

“This all looks so yummy, to what do I owe the occasion” Melanie smiled

“Da wants you to move in with us” JD proudly said then stopped, it was supposed to be a surprise during desert. “Sorry Da you were supposed to tell you at dessert.”

“It’s ok Lil’ Bit” Buck smiled

“It’s a little sudden” Melanie said

“Well I know you are having issues with your apartment and well, I think you are a great fit to our family” Buck smiled

“Well, OK” Melanie smiled

“Yay” JD Cheered grabbing Buck and Melanie into a giant hug.

While looking at the wall behind them Melanie gave a wicked smile.

“I’ll move my stuff in tomorrow” She sweetly said.


	2. The True Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I was writing this anew after such a long break, I reread the other stories, then started working on chapter 2. It went somewhere different then I had originally intended but I like this new angle more and I hope you do too

JD sat quietly in class, the teacher was introducing their new student, but JD already knew her, Ray, having been very bored in kindergarten and a week in grad one with Rose, had taken another placement test and was now in grade 2 with JD, After Christmas she was maybe set for another test, as the teacher talked JD just stared out the window.

It had been a week since Melanie moved in and JD was not happy. Melanie was different now, she was mean. Well she was nice to JD when Buck was around. But when he wasn’t, she would grab him and it hurt, and she would yell. She made Buck drink this shake meal replacement thing to help him slim down, but it always made him tired, he never got to spend any time with his Da anymore. She told JD last night that she didn’t mind seeing him every once in a while but living with him had made her realize why she’d never had kids. She said she was clever. To rope in his Da like that. She would have preferred Ezra (more money) but Buck could give her everything she wanted.

JD had tried to talk to his Da but he never listened anymore. In the morning he was tired, then JD was at school and Da at work. At night he was just left alone in his room, Da was still tired and Melanie just hung off of him on the couch. There were no big dinners anymore, no dancing around the kitchen singing and making the meals together. Da was given his shake thing and JD was given a cheese sandwich to eat in his room. He wasn’t even given a plate, just some paper towel.

JD tried to talk to Da but Melanie would just yell and drag JD back to his room. The last time her grip was so tight that he was left with bruises on his arm. At least with it being winter he could wear his school uniform sweater.

He wanted to tell someone else but what if they made JD leave Buck, JD couldn’t leave his Da, after being on the streets for so long with Vin JD didn’t want more change, he just wanted his Da back.

“JD you ok?” Ray asked as she sat in the desk by him.

“I’m fine.” He said looking at her. His eyes were dark with lack of sleep and the bruise on his cheek from Melanie’s back hand was only just starting to fade.

“That bruise is at least starting to heal. You have to be more careful bending over by the table JD.” Ray smiled.

“Ray?” JD started to ask, but the teacher cut him off to start the lesson and JD went back to starring out the window.

Ray looked at him with concern before turning back to face the teacher.

 

-=-=-=

Ray stood in front of the stove stirring the sauce for the spaghetti. Ezra was beside her grating some fresh cheese for the top of their pasta.

“You’re quite, quiet this evening Princess. Everything ok?” Ezra asked

“I think there is something wrong with JD.” Ray replied.

“Oh?”

“He’s been really quiet and not himself the last few days. He stares out the window during school, and he forgot his homework twice, that’s not like JD” Ray said worry in her voice. “And he doesn’t even really want to talk during lunch.

“Oh dear, I know change can unsettle people, maybe with Melanie moving in JD is just needing some adjusting time.” Ezra said making a note to ask Buck about it in the morning.

“Ok and he’s been more accident prone than normal, he’s covered in bruises.” Rays said as Ezra drained the pasta

“I’ll talk to Buck about it tomorrow at work, and you see if you can try and get JD to open up at school ok?” Ezra asked

“Ok”

=-=-=

JD sat alone in his room, cheese sandwich untouched. He was stuck on a math problem. Da always helped with math. Da was good at math. Maybe he could go downstairs and just see if Da could help for a few minutes.

JD picked up his notebook and worksheet; he entered the hall and listened. The TV was on, Melanie was talking over it, some reality show and about some sisters whose names sounded like one Cardassian but JD had been told it was not about Star Trek villains.

JD carefully headed down the stairs so to not make too much noise. Melanie was on the couch with his Da, he looked worse than he did this morning. She didn’t let him sleep much, they were quite loud some nights and JD was told it was adult stuff and not to repeat anything.

“Um, Miss Melanie, Da, I” JD started.

“Why are you out of your room you little shit.” Melanie said pausing the TV and standing.

“Don’t call him a little shit.” Buck slurred

“Shut up ass wipe.” Melanie said

“Don’t.” Buck started

“Don’t what. You try anything and I will run to the cops and you will be in jail so fast for domestic violence. And this little shit will be in foster care before you can blink.” Melanie smirked.

“Why are you like this?” JD sniffled “You were so nice.”

“Yes I was and god that was hard. You see my name isn’t Melanie Anderson, not really, My name is Emanuel Tremblay, brother’s name is Simon Gerreux you father and this friends put my brother in jail and I want to make them pay. I recognized you father and his friend the minute they entered that Halloween store, a job I was forced to take after they seized my brothers fortune because of its’ connection to his crime syndicate. They entered and your father and the other one entered and your father stared. I knew he was interested. I followed you around I listened and I planned. Wasn’t I SOOOO helpful for you and little miss prissy princess. So giving my number to your dad was planned. I gave it to the other guy but I know he wouldn’t call. He wasn’t the type. So then I just had to be sweet as pie make him feel all protective and noble. Inviting me to live with you, getting close. This will be so sweet. I get my payback in a big way. And if I marry him I get his money too. Maybe put him in a nice frame up.” Melanie said gripping JD’s wrist tight

“I’ll tell them it was you and how mean you are, and who you are.” JD said though now flowing tears.

“You can’t talk if you are dead.” Melanie gave a wicked smile.

“Your Da is almost fully in my grips, we will be married and then I will just frame him up and send him down and I will be back to my accustomed lifestyle.” Melanie gave a wicked smile “And what would his bosses think, all these drugs in his system. That’s why he loves me. He has no choice.”

“I’m going to tell Uncle Chris.” JD said trying to pull away. Melanie’s grip tightened.

“I think not.” She said as she began to drag him upstairs Buck tried to follow but was too weak to do much.

JD whimpered as she twisted his arm, he felt a pop and heard a crack as pain started to radiate up his arm.

Once at his room Melanie tossed him on the bed. She left and returned with some rope and began trying JD’s arms and legs to his bed.

“There that will hold you till I figure out how I’m going to go about all this.”

JD cried, He wanted to call out but who would hear him.

Melanie caressed his cheek and then headed back downstairs.

Buck stood leaning on the wall next to the stairs.

“You, lied” He said.

“Oh buck you are confused. Here let’s get you another treatment.” Melanie said leading him back to couch and mixing his cocktail of sedatives and cocaine. She didn’t have the resources to bring down the entire team seven but it would be very satisfying to bring down one member in a spectacular fashion.

And buck was unaware that the need the pull the blind love he felt for “Melanie” was nothing more than his forming addiction.

 


End file.
